Jay Jay The Jet Plane: High Flying Adventures
Jay Jay the Jet Plane: High Flying Adventures is a 2002 My First LeapPad book and cartridge available in the Discovery section of the My First LeapPad library. It features the popular royal blue jet airliner, Jay Jay, on the PBS Kids TV show. Story Side Title: Jay Jay’s Butterfly Adventure ''(based on the TV episode but updates the content) '' by Kelly Chipponeri, Amy Adair and John Semper II; Illustrated by Linda Karl Jay Jay and Breezy are looking for a new place for the beautfiul monarch butterfly to stay, but Jay Jay needs the right weather and right equipment. Winter will almost arrive, so what to do...? After a very cold chill hits, Jay Jay helps Breezy find a great place, and the woods is where she belongs happily. He also learns that nature always takes care of itself. Featured song(s): Breezy (initial and reprise)'' * '''Words and music by '''Stephen Michael Schwartz Activity Side '''Title: Read with Your Imagination! by Kelly Chipponeri and Amy Adair; Illustrated by Linda Karl The player is allowed to invite Jay Jay, Tracy, and all of the Tarrytown fleet to learn about science, dinosaurs, plants, animals, outer space, the moon phases, and musical instruments through the books. When the player experiences them with imagination, Jay Jay and his friends learn that every storybook is an adventure! Characters The characters are mostly aircraft. Present Both Sides * Jay Jay * Offscreen Narration (VA: Christiane Crawford prompts and words, Michael Donovan story (USA version); Vanessa Stacey prompts and words, Brian Cant story (UK version)) Story Side Only * Breezy the Butterfly (doesn't speak, but makes sounds) Activity Side Only * Tracy * Snuffy * Herky * Big Jake * Old Oscar * Savannah Absent * Revvin’ Evan * Tuffy * Lina * Brenda Blue * EZ O’Malley This book teaches... * Animals and their habitats * Numbers and counting * The Solar System Planets * Objects that fly * Seasons and weather * Dinosaurs * Classification * Musical Instruments Numbers *1 one *2 two *3 three *4 four *5 five The Four Seasons * Spring * Summer * Autumn (Fall) * Winter Objects That Fly Herky and Old Oscar teach the player about things that fly. *helicopter *hang-glider *hummingbird *dragonfly *kite *butterfly Barnyard Animals Savannah teaches the player about barnyard animals you can find on a farm. *chicken *sheep *horse *cow Moon Phases Jay Jay encourages the player to learn through the phases of the moon in outer space. *crescent *half *full Musical Instruments Tracy leads the player to take a glance on musical instruments and the sounds they make. Game A star (story side) or library book (activity side) is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Music A musical note is at the bottom of a page to sing a song. There are 2 songs from the TV show. Quotes Jay Jay's Butterfly Adventure * Jay Jay: '"It's a great day to go flying! Don't you think, Breezy?" * '''Breezy: '"(MAKES HAPPY NOISES)" * 'Jay Jay: '"Come on, Breezy! Let's fly!!" Read with Your Imagination! * 'Jay Jay: '"Hi! I'm Jay Jay!" * 'Tracy: '"Hi! (GIGGLES HAPPILY) ''I'm Tracy!" * '''Snuffy: '"Hello! My name is Snuffy." * 'Herky: '"Hello, ther-r-re! I'm Her-r-r-ky! (TRILLS)" * 'Big Jake: '"Nice to see you. I'm Big Jake." * 'Old Oscar: '"They call me Old Oscar! Ee-hee-hee-hee!" * 'Savannah: '"Well, hello, love! I'm Savannah." * 'Tracy: '"(O.S.) ''Just use your imagination!" * '''Jay Jay: '"I've read a book about the Earth, the moon and the sun." * 'Herky: '"I spy with my little eye, something high in the sky..." * 'Tracy: '"I read a book about music and sounds!" * 'Tracy: '"The animals are going to help us with the song!!" *'''Tracy: "(LAUGHING) That was a SILLY song!" Credits Authors Amy Adair Kelly Chipponeri John Semper II Illustrations by Linda Karl Stories '''''Jay Jay's Butterfly Adventure Written by John Semper II Adapted from the TV series episode by Amy Adair, Kelly Chipponeri and John Semper II Read with Your Imagination! Written by Amy Adair and Kelly Chipponeri Narrator USA: Michael Donovan (story lines), Christiane Crawford (games, words and prompts) UK: Brian Cant, Vanessa Stacey Cast Jay Jay, Herky and Savannah - Dee Dee Green Tracy and Snuffy - Marie Danielle Big Jake and Old Oscar - Michael Donovan Additional Cast Eve Whittle-Keller Ashley Alvarez-Whittaker C.W. Walken Julie Renick Jennifer Delora Music Arranged, Composed and Produced by David N. Baker Jay Cloidt Jeanne Parson Featured song for the Story Side "Breezy" (initial and reprise versions) Song written by Stephen Michael Schwartz Song vocals Dee Dee Green Michael Donovan Sound Effects Judy Munsen ©2002 JJ Productions, WonderWings, Porchlight Entertainment, PBS Kids and LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. Trivia * Instead of the actual show’s composers, Jeanne Parson and Jay Cloidt did the underscore, along with David Baker (who wrote the actual show’s songs). * Dee Dee Green and Michael Donovan re-recorded the song "Breezy" for the story side. * Jay Jay and Tracy are based on A-90 Orlyonoks/Airbus 318’s. * Snuffy is based on a Laird monoplane. * Herky is loosely based on a MD-90 Explorer. * Big Jake is based on a Focke Wulf 191. * Old Oscar is based on a WACO biplane, but with a modern twist. * Savannah is based on a Tupolev 144/154. * When touching the Day portrait, a musical excerpt of "Songs Without Lyrics, Vol. 6: Spring Song (Mendelssohn)" plays. * When touching the Night portrait, a musical excerpt of "Brahms’ Lullaby" plays. * Christiane Crawford and Michael Donovan are the narrators of this game. In the UK version, the book is narrated by Brian Cant and Vanessa Stacey (who plays the UK version of Brenda Blue in the show). * When Jay Jay’s voice is heard, everyone says he sounds very much like Clay (Playhouse Disney ''commercials) Speedy (''Alka Seltzer commercials), Pac-Man (SFxTK), Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) or Tad (LeapFrog). * When Tracy’s voice is heard, everyone says she sounds a lot like Flonne (Disgaea), Mao Onigawara (Earth Defender Mao-chan), Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon), Princess Fillet (Brave Fencer Musashi), Mistral (.hack), or Lily (LeapFrog). * When Herky’s voice is heard, a few people say that he sounds like Spongebob Squarepants. * When Snuffy’s voice is heard, a lot of people say that he sounds like Male Kana (Fire Emblem Heroes). * The actual show's voice actors (Dee Dee Green Jay, Herky, Savannah, Marie Danielle and Snuffy, Michael Donovan Jake, Old Oscar) did the voices of the characters proper like the show did. * Jay Jay's voice is half a step higher pitched to make him sound more like a young boy. * Tracy's voice is one step higher-pitched, just like the 2001 TV episodes. Gallery * The original release * The 2004 reissue Category:PBS Kids TV Shows Category:My First LeapPad games Category:LeapPad Games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic)